Elsida
Elsida is the femslash ship between Merida and Elsa from the Disney fandom. Canon As Elsa and Merida are from different series, they have never met in canon. As well as the fact that Merida is also a Pixar character. While the Disney crossover film that serves as the Wreck-It Ralph squeal, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. Similarities and comparisons *Both of they're homes are surrounded by water. *They both appear as Disney Cameo characters in Ralph Breaks the Internet. *Were told to be perfect. *Neither one has a love interest in their movies. *Were seen as children at the beginning of their films. *Are two of the Disney based and owned characters in Once Upon A Time. **Their movies were both adapted in the first half of the season they appear in, as wells as the seasons happening in succession. **As well as both of them being canon-in characters for a single season, each, and have had their own encounters with Emma Swan. *Have worn a blue colored dress, as well as both of them wearing formal dresses. *Both of their films involve magic and a reconnected family bond. **Merida with her mother, and Elsa with her young sister. *Both are older sisters and the first born children in their royal families. Fanon Like the popular het crossover ship, Jelsa, when Elsa was often added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom in which renamed it as Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons, Elsida became one of its added femslash ships. The growing RotBTFD fandom crossover has also placed the two, along with Rapunzel and Anna (as well as Moana when she also got often added to the fandom), in a sup-expanded CGI Disney Princess only crossover of the fandom that goes by the three commonly used names of The Female Four, The Four Seasons and the CGI Princesses. On AO3, the pairing is the second most written ship for Merida, behind Mericcup. As Elsa and Merida are the first two Disney Princesses without a love interest, fans started theorizing that they might be lesbians, and started pairing the two. Their relationship has a fire and ice theme to it, with Merida's fiery spirit contrasting Elsa's ice powers. When meeting, the two might not initially get along due to their contrasting personalities and Merida's use of a weapon reminding Elsa of Hans. The two would eventually get along better, and Merida would encourage Elsa to be more free, while Elsa would teach Merida to take responsibility for her royal duties. The way that the netizen version of Elsa was looking at netizen Merida, after she spoke in Ralph Breaks the Internet many assume that the online, cameo counterpart of Elsa is a lesbian who has feelings for the online, cameo counterpart of Merida. That assumption has strengthen the notice of this ship. It also lead to a notable amount of fan-made work of the ship featuring the two in the comfy, modern style, casual clothes their online counterparts wear in the film. As part of the expanded Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, the pairing is often featured in AU scenarios. In a Frozen AU, Merida is often given fire powers, just as a Brave/Celtic AU sometimes has Elsa in two of Merida's dresses. Another AU scenario would be The Hunger Games AU with Elsa and Merida as Katniss and Gale, respectively (with another person noting this as an excuse to ship Katniss with Gale). Fandom FAN FICTION : :Elsa/Merida (Disney) tag on FanFiction.net :Elsa/Merida (OUAT) tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : : : WIKIS : on the Gallery Elsa_and_Merida_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_1.png Elsa_and_Merida_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_2.png Elsa_and_Merida_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_3.png Elsa_and_Merida_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_4.png Elsa_and_Merida_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_5.png RBTI_Elsa_and_Merida_by_tangledlarry.png Elsa_and_Merida_by_lolth.gif Merida_and_Elsa_by_four-big-idiots.gif Child_Elsa_and_Merida_by_bornorcursed.gif Elsida_by_xdropofinkx-moved.png Merelsa_by_alilyushka.jpg Elsa_and_Merida_by_thesegirlsareperfectprincesses.jpg Variations :Merelsanna refers to the ship between Merida, Elsa and Anna Navigation